Movie Script part 0
Part 0 ... # Carter:Ah. # Carter:Oh it's feel great to begin the new project. ... # Carter:What finishing touches to the Magi Martial Artists series. ... # Carter: Let's start the test; shall we... Go! Fire all weapon!! ... # Carter:A brilliant success! # Orbtron: Ooooh. They're more impressive up close. # Cubtron:If these do well enough in the Field; these Machines could even replace the Space Martial Artists. # Carter:Now then. Can you all see me? I'm the Genius that created you. # Carter:Doctor James Carter. Listen closely. All of you. You're the first 5 in my line of Magi Martial Artists series robots. # Carter:As of today; y'all do exactly what I say. Understood? # MMA:Understand, Master! # Cubtron:You should give them name's; doctor. # Carter:Yes, of course. Start with you. You'll be Q 001. Codename Beta. # Beta:Beta. # Carter: Next is Q 002. Codename Gamma. # Gamma:Gamma. # Carter:As for the next 3. In order. # Carter: Your name are Delta. Espion. And Zeta. # Carter:Now that we're all acquainted; I'll be moving Gamma and Beta to my Final Magitech Generator. # Carter:Orbtron. Cubtron. You'll take the other three elsewhere for further training. # Orbtron/Cubtron:Yes, Doctor. ... # Moroku(For what seems like nearly my entire life, I've been living here on this floating island...) # Moroku(Always guarding the Master Core, from anything that could harm it.) # Moroku(I don't know why I was given this job, why it was my fate...) # Moroku(Maybe I'm meant to stay here... Forever...) ... # Moroku (Maybe I should've gone with the others to...) ... # Moroku:W-what the!? ... # Moroku: What's going on here? ... # Moroku:Oh, no! The Master Core's been shattered!? # Moroku:Wait, who are you!? You did this, didn't you! You're gonna pay! ... # Moroku:That all you got!? ... # Moroku:Wait!! ... # Moroku:What the Marlu happened? It just... Melted away? # Moroku: That's gotta be some sort of monster, what else could it have been? # Moroku:Oh, no! It's starting to happen, Wing Island is falling into the ocean with the Master Core gone! ... # Froggy:What was that noise? Big, wake up! # Froggy:Ugh, very well, I will ascertain the truth behind this myself. ... # Froggy:What in the... Stay away from me, fiend! Gaaaaaaaahhh! ... # Big:Huh... Um... What? Froggy? # Big:How come you're up, it's really late. # Big:Also... Is it me, or do you have a tail? # ???:I seek the destruction of all living things, they shall pay for their evils. # Big:W-what the? What did you said!? # ???:One of the seven. ... # Big:What are you doing!? Don't eat that! It's a Nexus Emerald! ... # Big:Where are you going!? Froggy! Please, answer me! # Big:Something not right... I couldn't even understand Froggy's voice... # Big:I've got a bad feeling about this... I gotta follow him! ... # Yuui:Good morning, Tergoku. Solaria. # Tergoku:What's so good about it? # Yuui/Solaria:Huh? # Tergoku:Yuui! Laria chan! I said I'd it today, didn't I? # Yuui:It's been awhile since we've had school, so I kind of... # Tergoku:I was all excited to do it and everything. ... # Tergoku:That looks delicious! # Yuui:Umm. # Tergoku:What? ... # Yuui:I haven't made tea yet, would you mind putting some on for me? ... # Tergoku:I guess I can do it. # Yuui: Thanks, Tergoku! ... # Tergoku:How long has it been since we went to school? # Yui:Huh? # Solaria:It been nearly 11 months since we graduate from Highschool. # Yuui:Wait. You two graduate? # Tergoku:Yes. # Solaria:Even though we're Young. We are more than capable of being smart than a bunch of adult Scientists. # Yuui:I'll be out before noon today, but I thought I might stay behind and study for exams with Retty. # Tergoku:Retsu... # Tergoku: She's not exactly an upstanding individual. # Yuui:Huh? # Tergoku:I'm not impressed. # Tergoku:She comes and comb my fur down every time I see her! # Tergoku:You really want to hang out with her? ... # Yuui:Retty just wanted you to be more mature, Tergoku. # Tergoku:Still! # Tergoku:It's still wrong for her to invade on another privacy. # ???:Yuui! Tergoku! Solaria! I'm coming in! # ???:Good morning! # Yuui:Good morning, Ai! # Tergoku:Morning. # Solaria:Good morning. # Ai:Sorry, Yuui, about our plans for the afternoon... # Ai:Everything moved back and now we've got two hours off. # Yuui:Oh, really? # Ai: Sorry, but that means this is my free time! See ya! ... # Tergoku:All this fuss so early in the morning... # Yuui:Ai is dealing with a lot, too! # Tergoku: Not as much as you, though. # Yuui'I know! Now that I've got some free time, let go on a date! Just the two of us!! ... # Yuui:We can go shopping together! # Yuui:Oh, and visit that cafe that you wanted to go to! # Tergoku:It's okay, you're busy. You don't have to put yourself out. # Yuui:But, you haven't been able to be around other people since we found you two out in the Forest 6 months ago... And I've finally got some free time. # Tergoku: Yeah, but... # Yuui:Is that a no? ... # Tergoku:I'll think about it. # Yuui:No lies, now! Think about it, okay? ... # Yuui: Alright, I'll see you later! # Tergoku:See you. ... # Yuui:If you decide you want to go on the date, let me know! # Tergoku:Don't call it a date. # Solaria:Huh? # Solaria:What? # Yuui:I was just thinking, you two have matching rings. ... # Tergoku:I got it!! # Solaria:Huh? ... # Yuui: Hello, Tergoku? # Tergoku: Yeah. # Yuui: I thought you had already arrived! # Tergoku: Sorry, something came up. # Yuui: All right. Well, let's have dinner together. # Yuui: I made breakfast, so now it's your... # Tergoku: I don't think I can make that either. # Tergoku: I don't know what will happen after today. # ???: Excuse me. # Yuui: Huh? # ???: I was told to give this to you. # Yuui: What is this? # Tergoku: It's a little thank you present. # Tergoku: To be honest, I was planning to give that to you myself. # Yuui: Tergoku, what's wrong? # Tergoku: I'm sorry, Yuui... # Tergoku: But, I'll come back. You can count on it. # Tergoku: Yuui, wait for me, okay? # Yuui: Tergoku. Solaria... ... # Tergoku: Allen. Stop this madness. # Allen: Oh, please. You of all people know that it's pointless to fight against Zarc. # Allen: So be a good little boy and, surrender. # Tergoku: You might be right about Zarc. But, the power he wielded is a double edge sword. # Allen: The weak should submit to the strong. ... # Allen: Why are you rejecting Zarc? # Tergoku: Those who wield both power and Darkness, will ultimately destroy themselves. ... # Allen: I call bull on your words!! # Solaria: Huh? # Allen: Devil Armors! ... # Allen: Come forth and, kill Tergoku!! ... # Newscaster: Two unknowns, my both are unaccounted for. # Newscaster: Just before dusk today, at around 4 PM local time, there was a large explosion... # Newscaster: In Asteri, the capital of the Enastorian Empire. Two moving objects were spotted at the scene. ... # Tergoku: You should be more careful when you done into dangers. # Yuui: If I remember it correctly; you the one who blew off date. # Yuui: So now you've got to make up for it! # Yuui: Oh, yeah! Can I open this? # Tergoku: Hey. I'm not going to stop you. # Yuui: I wonder what it is! ... # Yuui: It's... # Tergoku: I gather the money that I have hidden in my Secret Bases. # Tergoku: That is from all the Crime Boss in the entire Galaxy; I trick into a humiliating defeat. # Tergoku: Huh? Yuui? # Yuui: Thank you, Tergoku. # ... # Yuui: It's okay. # Yuui: You don't have to deal in hardship. You'll no longer have to suffer. # Yuui: Stay here. You can finally have a peaceful life. Right? ... Category:Scripts